The Morning Light
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Matthew and Leila are both leaving for separate spy missions on the same day, Matthew to observe some dispute in Caelin, and Leila to infiltrate the Black Fang. But on the night before they decided to have what could be considered one of the most snarky nights of romance ever. Rated M for sexual content, but not as much as my usual.


The Morning Light

Matthew had been summoned to see his Lord and Marquess Uther after he had eaten his dinner. He'd been through this enough times to know that it meant he was being sent out on another spying mission for Ostia. He was good at his job, one of the best even, so he had confidence in himself in that regard, but he had a different reason to grin as he walked down the hall to the briefing room. He hadn't seen Leila, the girl he had fallen for, all day and he knew she loved to sit in on anything involving spying, if not just to tease and rile him up. So imagine his disappointment when it was only Uther and his brother Hector.

"Disappointed at something?" Hector asked him with a grin. They had tried to keep it a secret, but everyone eventually found out about the couple. It was the one thing their spy skills couldn't quite hide.

"Not at all my young Lord." Matthew said professionally as he sat down opposite from the brothers. "Just caught a whiff of something sour." Before Hector had the chance to respond to that Uther cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So, as you may or may not know, a couple of months ago the majority of the Sacaen Lorcan tribe was wiped out by bandits." He stated. "Normally, this wouldn't concern us that much, but we recently gained new intelligence on the situation. Apparently, their is a heir of Lord Hausen of Caelin who survived the massacre."

"And you want me to find her?" Matthew asked predicting his next job.

"Not exactly." Uther answered. "We also have news that two knights were sent out to retrieve her, and that Lord Lundgren is making a move for power. We want you to observe the situation and see which side you think will win out."

"I see, get in on their good side since, to be frank Milord, you haven't quite made a name for yourself yet." Matthew said respectfully.

"Exactly. It may involve some fighting, but nothing you can't handle. Tomorrow afternoon you set out for Araphen since that's where they most likely will stop to resupply." Uther added.

"Sounds easy enough for me." Matthew was confident, but he still had one more question. "How do you fit into this young Master?" He asked Hector.

"I am to be your last reporting station before you make your trip back. I'm going to be in the area anyways to meet up with Lord Eliwood and my brother decided why not kill two birds with one stone." Hector answered with a bit of brotherly animosity, just a little though.

"Understood. I will pack my things tonight and be ready by the morning if things change." Matthew said and then Hector snorted. Matthew was know to be late every now and again, because of losing track of time.

"Disregarding that, I have confidence in your decision making Matthew and I wish you luck. You are dismissed." Uther said and with that Matthew gave a short bow and left the two brothers. "Brother, what was that for?"

"Oh nothing." Hector replied with another grin, knowing all too well what was about to happen to Matthew. Anyways, after Matthew left the briefing room he didn't go straight to his room. Instead he searched the castle for Leila so he could see her before he left, but she was nowhere to be seen. So giving up and hoping to see her tomorrow he went to his room and lit a lamp for some light. There he saw a lump on his bed and what looked like Leila's hair sticking out from under the blankets.

"Man, you are getting rusty." He joked as he lifted up the blanket to reveal more blankets and some robes.

"Oh I am, am I?" Came a voice from behind before someone jumped onto Matthew's back. He stumbled forwards a step but kept his balance. "Because from where I am, you're a corpse right about now. A hot one, but a corpse nonetheless."

"Well, at least I have that going for me." Matthew retorted with a grin. "But where were you all day?"

"Questions, questions, questions. And not even good ones at that." Leila teased him. "Why don't you ask me what I'm wearing?"

"Fine, what are you wearing?" Matthew asked playing along. So Leila got off his back and put a playful finger on his shoulder as she strutted around him showing that she only had one her lacy undergarments and leggings. Matthew's eyes went wide for a split second before regaining his composure.

"You like?" She asked him and he smirked back.

"And what do I owe this to, or am I just that irresistible?" He asked back.

"Oh, you know, I'm off on a mission tomorrow, you're off on a mission tomorrow, it's tradition." Leila answered as she put Matthew's hand on her hips.

"Well, if tradition means 'that one time it happened by coincidence' then sure."

"Hey, you want to pass up a romantic night go ahead, but it's the last chance you'll get in a while." She knew he was joking and he knew she was joking, so everything was good and normal.

"What kind of man do you take me for?" Matthew said before leaning in and kissing Leila on the lips.

"My kind of man." Leila said as she pulled him down to the bed with her and they started to kiss more passionately. Matthew was a bit behind in the 'losing clothes' department but she was quick to rectify that. But Matthew still had something on his mind before they got more serious this night.

"So, where are you headed out to?" He asked as she laid on top of his chest, planning her next move.

"Nah, ah, ah. You know how this goes, no shop talk until we hit the tub." She answered putting a finger on his lips.

"You know, if you're being even slightly serious about the whole tradition thing, I wouldn't mind. Just no intrusions by our bosses like last time." Matthew said anyways.

"Well, I'm sure it was just a coincidence." Leila said before there was a knock on Matthew's door.

"Hide!" He whisper yelled as he pulled her head under the covers. "It's unlocked!" The door opened and revealed that it was Hector. "Lord Hector, what brings you to my little slice of heaven?" While he was distracted, Leila took the chance to move her head lower down Matthew's body, she was going to have fun with this.

"Forgot some details during the briefing and decided now would be a good time to tell you." Was Hector's explanation, but he was in on this a bit. He knew that Leila was there, not what she was doing though.

"I-I see. Well what are theyyYYY!" Matthew's voice raised as Leila stuck her hand down his undergarments and started to stroke him up and down.

"You okay?" Hector asked with a look that mixed confusion and enjoyment.

"Just a cramp, I should probably be getting to sleep soon." Matthew said straining to regain composure.

"Okay then. Well, I came to tell you that due to a bit of a miscalculation on our funds, you can only take a few supplies with you. Hope that won't cause any issues."

"Sure, fine, I can deal with iIiIiIi-" Leila had decided that he was too comfortable and had slipped his undergarments off and started using her tongue.

"I'm going to disregard any more weird noises for your sake okay?" Hector said before starting to turn away, but then turning back to rub it in just a bit more. "By the way, have you seen Leila anywhere?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's roaming the ball- Halls! She's probably looking for me to see where I'm blowing- I mean going!" _Elimine damn you right now Leila, Elimine damn you!_ Hector left without a word, but people could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. When Matthew figured he was out of earshot he tore the covers off so he could see what Leila was doing. She was still down there going to town on him and he was at his breaking point.

"You witch, you devious, conniving witch!" He yelled out and she just looked up and grinned.

"Keep going, I love it when you talk dirty like that." She teased him as she upped her intensity and enjoyed how much he was moaning out. "Oh, I've got one. How do you feel knowing I planned that to happen?"

"You what!" He exclaimed right before he finished over his stomach and part of Leila's face.

"I promise I won't ever do that again, but I wanted to tease you a bit, like usual." Leila said as she wiped her face and cleaned him up a bit. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"It wasn't, but I will get you back, you count on that one. Now get off me so we can take that bath, now that I kinda need it." Leila grinned and they headed for Matthew's bathroom. Leila stopped and Matthew came up behind her when she did. "Now I don't know about you, but I usually bathe naked, so I think these need to go." He said joking as his composure came back.

"Hm, and I need to take good care of my lock-picking fingers, what a predicament. If only there were someone who could do it for me."

"If I must." Matthew said smiling as his hand reached for her bra strap and undid it. Before it hit the ground his hands found their way to her breast and his lips to the back of her neck.

"I believe you aren't finished yet." She whispered before letting out a soft moan.

"I have a process, you'll see." Matthew whispered back and then went back to kissing her neck. Slowly but surely his hands did start moving lower with his lips following closely behind. He moved them to the side of her hips and hooked some of his fingers inside her panties while he kissed her lower back.

"MMm, if you keep going like that you're going to redefine the phrase 'kiss my ass.'" Leila moaned since she was enjoying it all.

"Maybe next time." Matthew said as he slowly lowered the rest of her clothes off and then quickly jumped into the bathtub. Leila just gave him a look and he grinned back. "Hey, I'm not the only one who is good at teasing. Now, get in here before the water gets cold." Leila just chuckled and shook her head as she got in the tub as well and leaned back onto Matthew's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she finally spoke.

"You're lucky I love you so much." She said relaxing a bit as the warm water did what it did best. "I don't know how anyone else could handle you."

"I could say the same thing about you too." Matthew said before kissing her tenderly on the lips. "And I love you too, even if that's obvious."

"It may be, but it's nice to hear." Leila replied and then the two of them fell into a comfortable silence just taking in the warmth of the water and their bodies together to have a relaxing time. Eventually though, thoughts came to their minds. "So, where are you blowing on your mission tomorrow?" Leila recalling what Matthew blurted out earlier.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Matthew sighed. But he took it in stride and started to massage her shoulders as he explained. "But it's nothing much, just observing that whole Caelin dispute thing. I should be back within the month. What about you?" There was a noticeable pause before Leila spoke up again.

"Oh, you know, just infiltrating an organization and gathering information on them." She said answering very vaguely on purpose. Matthew wasn't buying it though.

"What? I don't have security clearance to know?" He asked, pausing his massage for the moment. Leila thought about what to say next for a moment and knew he wouldn't like it.

"It's not that, it's just I know you're going to freak out when I tell you." She finally answered.

"Well, it's not like you're going after the Black Fang or anything like that right?" Matthew knew that it was in the realm of possibility, but he still didn't want that to be it.

"Well..." Leila trailed off and it confirmed Matthew's suspicions. He didn't respond verbally at first, but his hands tightened around her shoulders as a reflex. "Matthew, calm down, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Who was the last spy of ours to come back from a Black Fang mission? I'll give you a clue, no one!" Matthew said raising his voice a bit because he was scared of losing the one person he cared for the most.

"Don't you think I know that!" Leila yelled back frustratedly before taking a deep breath and turning around to face him. "Look, I know what the odds look like, but I have to do this. The Black Fang is growing and becoming more harmful every day, we can't live our lives the way we want to with them around or with as much power as they have. And at least I told you instead of disappearing without a trace." Matthew thought about what she said and he hated the fact that she was right. They couldn't have any future if the Black Fang was in power, they would have to end up fighting them for an extended period of time.

"I guess you're right Leila, but I still don't like it at all." He replied as he looked into her eyes.

"Then just don't think about it. Think about the fact that you have a hot, naked woman in your bathtub who wants to have crazy, love-filled sex with you, that seems to work for me." She suggested as she moved her hands over his and placed them on her butt.

"Well, I guess I should leave you something to remember me by." Matthew said as his smirk came back. And that's just what they ended up doing, it the tub, on Matthew's bed, on the floor, and back on the bed for one last time. It really did help the two of them forget about where they were going the next day and what might happen. But after that forth time they were too tired to keep going so they just cuddled in bed together under the blankets.

"I love you." Leila murmured as she brought a hand up to Matthew's cheek and stroked it gently. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it either." Matthew said stroking her hair back to see both of her eyes. "And if I get to see those sparks in your eyes for the rest of my life, I will be a happy man."

"So, you can be romantic without being snarky." Leila said back with a slight chuckle and Matthew chuckled back.

"Only for you, only because I love you so much as well." After that Leila curled up into Matthew's body and the two of them slept peacefully through the night. Matthew woke up early in the morning even though he didn't have to, his mind was just racing a bit now since the calmness of the night before was over. He thought to himself that maybe he and Leila could get in one last quick session before they left, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was a note on his pillow in Leila's handwriting.

 _Hey Hot Stuff,_

 _Forgot to mention I had to leave early this morning, but I think it will be better this way. Last night was great and you did definitely give me something to remember while I'm away. I understand if you're a bit mad, but you'll get over it. (Pretend I'm sticking my tounge out at you) I promise that I will see you again, and that nothing will ever come between us._

 _Love you,_

 _Sweet Lips_

Matthew couldn't be mad at Leila, she had even used the nicknames they gave each other when they first met and put some perfume on the note so it smelled like her. So he smiled, tentatively thinking everything would be okay. Leila was their best spy, if anyone could do this job it was her. But, even though they would see each other again, we all know how this story ends.


End file.
